Consequences That I've Rendered
by norainubuchai
Summary: This Fic will answer many questions about Sylar, ones that explain who he really is, and what his weaknesses may be, told through the eyes of an Oc close to him. It will also show that even the powerful will have their downfall...
1. Who Are We Now?

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Heroes; all I own are a few Ocs and maybe this plotline. If I did own Heroes, then this wouldn't be a Fanfic, would it? **

'**Ello, dear readers, and welcome to my seventh Fic! Even though this is my seventh Fic, I really haven't been on FanFiction for more than a few months, and I find that a little weird….**

**So, let me say first that I plan to have quite a few Ocs in this story, but I figured that this one is the best to start with. And just so you know, like most of my Oc stories, this first chapter is more like a prelude. So, let's begin!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Who are we now?

What happened to that love we once had?

I had always believed in what we were, and even though he broke my heart, he was the only one who I had ever given it to. Yet even though we had gone our separate ways, even though it has been awhile since we were truly in love, I cannot make this feeling go away, I still hunger for what we used to have. Out of all I can't remember about him, I can still remember the way he tastes.

We could always see through each other; see through what we pretended to be and see through to our inner monsters, but we didn't care. I wasted so much time trying to save what we were, even though it was just a foolish dream. And all the pain I felt because of you overwhelms me so much that it's made me numb to the rest of the world.

They called us heroes, they called us villains, but it didn't matter to us. I can recall who I was before I met him, and I can tell how he changed me. I'm not ashamed of what he helped me become, even if he helped me embrace a darker path. It is just what I am, and it is what still connects me to him.

And his name, it just echoes hauntingly in my head, ringing like the melodic tune of an old bell.

Sylar…

That's the name he gave himself, and when he did so, I felt the need to do so as well. I remember the name I had been given at birth; Joanne Nicole Williams. It felt so bland, so plain and normal. It was too simple for who I felt I needed to be then. And then I remember the new one I chose, Andromeda, and I also recall the nickname Sylar had given me; Pet.

But that was all before things had fucked up all we had been, that was a simpler time, one I had wished would last forever. I remember that he could always bring me to my knees, and how he could always tell what I really felt. It's been so long since I could say that I was happy, and all that shit that brought me down used to disappear when I was with him.

I still can't look at myself straight because of all I have done to lose him, all these consequences that I've rendered have stretched me out beyond my means. My life isn't what it was before, all those bottled-up emotions I had shared with him are once again hidden so far away in the depths of my mind, as and all the mistakes I made I fear won't be made right.

And so, as I write this, I feel that what we were needs to be documented, I feel that this tale of chasing dreams needs to be remembered, even if we weren't exactly the heroes, there is always more than one side to every story, and I want to tell this one right….

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hmm, what did you think? I personally think that it wasn't very good, and that it sounded a bit too much like another Oc of mine in a different Fic….**

**Well, what ever you're opinion is, please leave a review and favorite this story, after all, that's hope you're going to get me to update often, so please leave that review….**

**Come on, you know you want to…**


	2. Just Another Soul

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I have just been too busy to write with school and all, but I hope that I can get more updates in for all my fanfics. And for this chapter, I want you guys to know that it is written in another Oc's perspective. I had some problems with my computer, so there could be a few mistakes in this chapter too. Also, in order to get me to update more often please review, I am not kidding. **

**Okay, so let's begin!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I did not know why they treated me this way, I did not know why they hated me this much.

I just wanted to fit in, I only wanted to have my share of the happiness. I could not stand being so normal, so unnoticed in the eyes of all who saw me. I did not seem to matter to anyone, I tried to hide my pain as my wrists bled a gruesome deep red. Even though cutting myself did not cut away the stress, it was all I had to get away. I was just a junior in high school, but I felt that there was no life left for me to live. All I have ever done is observe others in their joy, watching them without any hope of acceptance.

I didn't know it then, but I am different, I am special. If I only knew of what I was sooner then maybe I would have opened my eyes to things, maybe I could have revealed my true purpose and unlocked doors to the light without eclipsing what I wanted. Even my name told others discreetly about what abilities I possessed, even if it would take awhile for the ideas to be clear.

It all started not that long ago, it was just abnormal signs on an average school day. These signs, they are everywhere, and without them my suicide would have been long ago. For weeks, I noticed I wide array of animals that seemed to call to me. After the third week, I realized that I could manipulate the creatures to my will, I could understand and command them.

Even though I am not perfect; I do not claim to be, this gift made a better version of who I am. It all began to piece together after I found this book, one on the theory of evolution. The book seemed to speak out toward people like me, it was like a guide for our lost souls. Before, not a day went by that I did not feel was wrong; now I have found my purpose.

I finally realized that I cannot change who I am. Finding others like me was what I felt in my heart that I had to do, if I lost my way, then all was lost. The night I left home, I left no note. This journey had to save my life, I could not change my mind.

My decision was everything.

I have yet to say that I am sorry to my parents for what I have done, it has been awhile since I have kept my promises. These consequences that I have rendered keep growing day by day. The fucked-up course that I have chosen can be blamed only on myself, but I know I will find my answer, even if it kills me.

Where ever this journey takes me, I know I will leave my addiction behind, as well as my unwanted past. I know that I will find my path, I know that things will be better. I am a new person now, I have shed the hardships and hatred I felt before. I will not be broken again; I'm not too far down this bad road, for there is always something that can be done.

I will hold on.

I will persevere.

I will not fail.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, what did you think? Again, I am sorry that I had computer problems, so please ignore the errors you find. And I hope that you are not bugged because this chapter was short and because it was like another intro. And I think it might be wise to just tell you this Oc's name so you do not have to wait to figure it out in an upcoming chapter: this Oc is a chick named Lobata. (Did you notice that I used the title in one of the lines?) **

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
